


In Control

by secretlywholocked



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlywholocked/pseuds/secretlywholocked
Summary: So i decided to write this for my beautiful fiancee. I know how much she loves this fandom and how much she loves fanfic. I am not the best at writing and to be honest this is just shameless smut, but i hope you all enjoy, especially you K <3





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilysstrawberryfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilysstrawberryfield/gifts).



> So i decided to write this for my beautiful fiancee. I know how much she loves this fandom and how much she loves fanfic. I am not the best at writing and to be honest this is just shameless smut, but i hope you all enjoy, especially you K <3

 

Bernie usually takes charge. She is used to being the dominant one in relationships. With Marcus she never really orgasmed unless she was in charge, in fact unless she initiated things, sex with him was boring. With Alex things were always rushed so they didn’t get caught, so she had to take control. With her role in the army she was used to being the leader. Even at the hospital! That changed when she started to date Serena. 

Serena helped Bernie to enjoy sex. Sex with Serena was loud and hot and wet. It was all teeth and tongues and long drawn out orgasms, and Bernie didn’t think she had ever enjoyed sex this much before. In the beginning, checking that Serena wanted to, Bernie was usually the one to start things. Little kisses on the neck, gentle tug on the earlobe with her teeth, and a breathy “come to bed” whispered into her ear and Serena was hers. Tonight however Serena decided to try something a little different. Bernie had been working all day and Jason was out with his girlfriend for the night, so Serena planned a little surprise. She raided Bernie’s wardrobe and took her time in shaving her legs and doing her makeup. When Bernie arrived home Serena was waiting in the living room for her. 

“Lock the door. We don’t want to be disturbed” Serena called from where she was stood. 

Bernie did as she was told and stepped into the living room. Her mouth fell open at the sight. Serena was stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a lacy leopard print bra and knickers, with hold ups, heels, one of Bernie’s army caps, and Bernie’s army jacket, open so bernie could see her underwear. Bernie’s eyes raked over Serena, her eyes darkening. Serena smiled knowing the effect she had on her girlfriend. 

“Eyes up soldier. Take your coat off and get over here!” Serena commanded, and Bernie happily obliged. She pulled her coat off and threw it over the nearest chair while hurrying to get in front of Serena. She goes to kiss Serena, but she pushes her away, and keeps her at an arm's length. “No. I am in charge tonight. You do not touch unless i say so, understand?” Bernie nodded. “I can’t hear you!” 

“Yes ma’am” Bernie replied, straightening herself up and placing her hands at her sides. 

“At ease soldier” Serena smirked, as Bernie responded instantly, and moved her legs apart slightly and her hands clasped behind her. Serena slowly stalked towards Bernie, her eyes taking Bernie in. “You don’t seem to be in the appropriate attire soldier. Strip. Now.” 

Bernie’s fingers began fumbling with the buttons on her shirt in an attempt to rid herself of the clothes as quickly as she could. Serena walked around Bernie as she did so, admiring her pert arse as she bent over to remove her shoes. In less than a minute Bernie was stood in just her underwear. She stopped and stood straight again. 

“Did i tell you to stop?” Serena said sharply. “I said strip. Now!” she said a little more firmly. 

Bernie felt a tingle run through her at the thrill she could see Serena was getting from being in charge. She moved a bit slower this time unclasping her bra then slowly dragging the straps down her arms. She let the bra fall to the floor before pulling her knickers down her legs, bent over completely so that Serena got a good view of her arse. Without warning Serena’s hand made contact with Bernie’s behind making Bernie gasp. Serena let the commanding act fall for a moment. 

“A-are you ok? Is t-that ok?” she asked concerned that she had gone a step too far. 

“Yes” Bernie replied breathlessly. “God yes Serena!” 

Serena smiled. 

“Bend over the couch, now!” she said, regaining her confidence. 

Bernie did as she was told and bent over the arm of the couch. Serena began to spank Bernie again, feeling herself getting wet as she heard the gasps and moans coming from Bernie. 

“I’m going to make you cum now soldier.” Serena said as she moved her hand between Bernie’s legs. 

Her fingers dipped between her dripping folds. She loved how wet Bernie got for her. She let her fingers slide up to her clit and circled it a few times before moving them back down and sliding two fingers into her. The moan Bernie made at this made Serena’s knees weak. She pulled her fingers out slowly before thrusting them back in again a little harder. Bernie grasped at the cushions on the couch as Serena soon picked up the pace. Her fingers curling inside of her with every thrust in her. Serena snaked her other arm around Bernie’s hips and began to tease her clit whilst her fingers quickened. 

“I want you to cum for me Soldier. I want to feel you tighten around my fingers. Cum for me Bernie. I want you to cum, NOW!” 

“Se-re-na!” Bernie exclaimed as she came for her, her breathing heavy, and head falling into the cushion she was grasping. 

Serena withdrew her fingers and put them to her mouth, sucking them until they were clean, allowing Bernie time to breathe again. 

“I haven’t finished with you yet soldier. Upstairs.” and with that Serena began to lead the way to their bedroom. Once in and the door closed Serena pushed Bernie up against the door and kissed her. Her teeth pulling on Bernie’s bottom lip and her tongue sweeping the inside of her mouth. Serena pulled back, feeling a little dizzy from the heat of the kiss. 

“I want you on the bed on all fours, understand?” 

“Yes ma’am” Bernie replied. 

Serena left Bernie to get into position and disappeared into the bathroom. She re-appeared a minute later and Bernie moaned loudly at the sight. Serena was still wearing the army jacket, but she had added a strap on, and had a bottle of lube in her hand. 

“I am going to fuck you now” she said simply. 

Bernie spread her legs a little wider and arched her back, lowering herself to help Serena get better access. Serena poured a little lube onto the dildo and spread it around with her hand. She positioned the tip at Bernie’s entrance before slowly sliding it inside of her, using her hand to help guide it in. 

“Fuck yes!” Bernie said as Serena paused a little to allow her time to adjust to the girth of the strap on inside of her. Bernie was ready though and began to move her hips. Serena moved her hands to Bernie’s waist and began to rock her hips, moving the dildo in and out of her. 

“Yes. Please, Serena, faster. Please. I need you to fuck me.” Bernie cried out. 

Serena happily obliged and started fucking her in earnest. She loved hearing Bernie moan and beg as they made love. She could feel her underwear soaking even more as she began to go harder still into Bernie. Serena moved one hand up to Bernie’s breasts as she fucked her, getting a nipple between her thumb and finger and teasing it. Bernie moans began to get louder and her breathing a lot heavier and Serena knew she was close. Serena stopped teasing the nipple and moved her hand to Bernie’s clit and began to rub it. It didn’t take long then for Bernie to cum again, yelling Serena’s name as she did. 

Serena pulled the strap on out of Bernie, as Bernie’s legs gave way and she collapsed on the bed. Bernie rolled onto her side and patted the bed next to her for Serena to join her. 

“That. Was. Incredible.” Bernie said trying to control her breathing. Serena just smiled at her, feeling pleased with herself. “If that’s how you are going to welcome me home after work, then i’ll work every day!” she laughed. 

“Was it really ok? I mean, we have never really… talked about… well, this” she gestured at the strap on she still had on. 

“Sweetheart, it was more than okay” Bernie pulled her closer kissing her, “It was amazing." Bernie's hands sliding up Serena's stomach, edging close her her breasts. "Now, it’s my turn” Bernie said before pouncing on Serena. It was going to be a long night full of love making. 

Yes, Bernie liked to take charge, but she found she didn’t mind it if Serena was in control sometimes too. 


End file.
